


Sally Wishes She Was There

by zaurahel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Wilbur is dead, apparently sally doesnt have her own character tag, i dont know how tags work, sally comes home, sally isnt rlly a salmon, sally the salmon - Freeform, this is kinda vague ngl, tommy is presumed dead, tubbo is just trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaurahel/pseuds/zaurahel
Summary: Sally visits L'Manburg after Tommy's exile
Kudos: 28





	Sally Wishes She Was There

**Author's Note:**

> pls im so bad at writing i always go too fastpaced,,,,,but,,,,,,sally,,,

Sally was a fish once, but in a world with gods and monsters, nothing stays the same for long.  
She remembered her long trips in oceans, the way the water felt against her scales, and she knew she could still feel it, but nothing was like the feeling she had left behind in the Dream SMP.   
She told herself it wasn't her fault, she was busy, she had things to take care of before she could come back to her son and husband, but that didn't stop her from waking up late at night, sobbing when she realized she had abandoned her family.  
Sally loved Wilbur, she loved her son, Fundy, and she loved her little brother-in-law, Tommy, but as the years flew by, Sally realized that she couldn't stay away as long as she had, and she needed to wrap up her business and find her way back to Wilbur.

The new nation Sally found when she came back made her stomach twist with dread. The city was practically empty, and she dropped to her knees when she saw the monument to her late husband.  
It wasn't supposed to end like this, she had to grab her chest and force the bile back into her mouth.  
Her husband, dead, buried in the ground, and she hadn't even got to say goodbye.  
A warm hand on her shoulder made her breath hitch, and she turned around, to a small teenager with burns covering his skin, and soft brown hair. She struggled to stand up, shaking.  
"I, I'm sorry you have to see me like this..." She broke into another sob, and he stood there awkwardly until she put herself together again.  
"Welcome to L'Manburg..." He trailed off awkwardly, and she gave a mournful smile.  
"I'm Sally. I was...I'm Fundy's mother." Recognition sparked in the boys eyes, and she wondered if Wilbur had told him of her. Had he missed her? She hoped so.  
"I'm Tubbo, I'm the president."  
"You're a child..?" He fiddled with his sleeves, and she played with the rim of her hat. Was that too rude? It was true.  
"Yeah, I guess..." He seemed a little intimidated, and Sally sighed.   
"I'm sorry. Where is my son? And where is Tommy?" The boy seemed about to answer before she finished speaking, but after the last sentence, his mouth clamped shut, amd his eyes seemed glued to the ground.   
Sally felt the pit of dread in her stomach rise again, and she clamped her hand over her mouth.  
"No..." Tubbo flinched, and Sally felt her knees buckle as she fell again, her own screams felt distant as her chest tightened. Her brain was too full, too much, and she had the vague idea that someone was shouting at her, concerned and apologetic, but she couldn't see, and she couldn't hear.

Sally had lost everything.

All she had left was her son, and for all she knew, he was dead too.


End file.
